Masquerade
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Eras tú el que estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿Cierto? ¿Qué ocultas, Malfoy? Fue ahi donde Scorpius se vio atrapado...por ella, quien menos esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**MASQUERADE**

A veces cuando los sentimientos de tristeza y pánico atravesaban su corazón sin descanso, o en aquellas ocasiones en las que quería esconderse de todo y pasar un momento a solas, acudía frente al tapiz de Barnabas el Chiflado y entraba a esa sala extraña que se materializaba frente a sus ojos.

No recordaba la fecha exacta, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado a su padre mencionarla en cierta ocasión, cuando le pedía que le contara sobre la historia de la Batalla de Hogwarts porque era mayor su curiosidad sobre el pasado de su familia y el porqué de su repentina decadencia dentro del mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, su padre nunca le contaba nada más sobre esa sala. Se quedaba observándolo atentamente esperando que siguiera con el relato y su padre no continuaba. Se excusaba con un "_Lo lamento, tengo que atender unos asuntos_"; y se quedaba como al principio. Presa de la curiosidad y la intriga.

Nadie dentro del colegio, al menos que se diera cuenta, hablaba sobre esa sala misteriosa. Aunque tenía sus dudas respecto a ese tema, era capaz de afirmar con plena seguridad de que al menos uno de los Potter o los Weasley conocían esa sala, pero por algún motivo, no podían hablar de ella en público, pero, ¿Por qué?

Entonces cuando su abuelo Lucius murió y no le fue posible salir del colegio gracias a una lesión que se había provocado en un partido de quidditch, fue cuando la encontró.

Buscaba un sitio donde esconderse y estar solo. Para lidiar con su dolor de perder a su abuelo, quizá ese dolor no se comparaba con el que observaba en los ojos de su padre desde que era niño, las situaciones no eran para nada parecidas.

Por eso acudía a esa sala, para llorar tranquilamente sin que nadie pudiera mirarle, era su orgullo tan grande que no debía permitirse flaquear a vista de los estudiantes que querían verlo en total humillación, como si no le bastara lo suficiente con la decadencia que tenía su familia desde ya diecinueve años atrás.

Solían decirle que los hombres no lloran, había observado a su padre y su abuelo y ellos, nunca habían llorado frente a él, pero Scorpius era un niño apenas y sentía. Quizá, era mucho más maduro que muchos de sus compañeros de casa o curso, quien sabe, pero podía afirmar que enfrentarse a temprana edad a la muerte de un ser querido no era tan fácil como los adultos querían hacérselo ver.

Aquel día, esa noche, había acudido a esa sala con otro propósito. Había descubierto algo entre las pertenencias de su abuelo, algo que, casualmente, le había tocado como herencia de Lucius Malfoy.

Necesitaba un lugar donde esconderlo, no lo podía tener oculto en su habitación de la sala común, era peligroso. Y no quería que lo que contenía ese diario fuera leído por otras personas que no fueran Scorpius mismo.

Parte de ocultarlo necesitaba un lugar donde leer ese diario con tranquilidad, tenia unas ansias enormes de saber qué había escrito su abuelo en esas páginas y quería saber el motivo por el que se lo había dejado precisamente a él, su único nieto.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que se materializó frente a sus ojos y con una sonrisa ladeada, acercó su mano hacia el picaporte de la sala y entró en ella con sumo cuidado de no ser visto por nadie que pudiera pasar por el pasillo.

Soltó el aire que había contenido en los pulmones y sonrió con alivio mientras sacaba el diario con tapas duras de color negro de una bolsa de su túnica.

Posó sus ojos grises en lo que tenía enfrente. La habitación se transformó en una acogedora sala de estar con sillones de color verde oscuro, una chimenea y un estante de libros al fondo, pensó que ese sería un buen lugar para esconder el diario, claro, antes tomaría sus precauciones.

No quería que ningún Potter ni Weasley pudieran encontrar el diario si es que sabían cómo utilizar la sala.

Caminó hacia uno de los sillones y se dejó caer sobre él con elegancia, y abrió el diario por su primeras hojas, las cuales solo tenían una frase escrita con una elegante y fina letra en color negro.

"_Esta es mi verdadera máscara, lo que fui, lo que soy y lo que seré nadie lo sabrá, pues es el ignorante el que ve y el sabio es aquél que sabe observar._

_L. Malfoy."_

Scorpius enarcó una ceja con extrañeza ante aquellas palabras. ¿Máscara?

¿ A qué se refería su abuelo con esa frase? Si siguiera leyendo, podría comprender las palabras de su abuelo con mayor claridad, pero unas voces fuera de la sala lograron advertirle que tuviera cuidado, podrían encontrarlo.

― ¡Rayos! ¡Cuando necesitamos la Sala de los Menesteres no podemos usarla!

Scorpius abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, esa voz era inconfundible, era Hugo Weasley sin duda, al parecer su padre tenia razón, todos los Weasley eran fastidiosos y hasta lo sacaban de quicio.

― Otro día será, chicos, ¿No es tan importante o sí?― esta vez era la voz de Lily Potter quien hablaba con tranquilidad y podia imaginar que hasta sonreía como solia hacerlo.

Escuchó como los pasos y voces se alejaban de la sala, por lo que, soltó una carcajada de alivio y satisfacción, daba las gracias a Merlín y a esa sala magnifica que no pudiera abrirse si un usuario estaba dentro de ella.

Volvió a colocarse sobre el sillón y tomó de nueva cuenta el diario. Pasó las hojas y se encontró con el primer escrito del diario.

"_30 de Enero de 1969_

_Nada está escrito, nada es imposible, ni siquiera posible... todo depende de nuestra voluntad, de esas fuerzas que nos salen de adentro, decir de adentro es decir que puedo afrontar cada desafío.__Tenemos el poder cuando estamos convencidos, cuando estamos decididos, cuando de verdad queremos algo.__No hay obstáculo capaz de imponerse, si queremos podemos llegar más lejos, si queremos podemos llegar más alto, si queremos podemos hacer lo que sea... "sólo hay que proponérselo"...__La vida es algo hermoso, siempre y cuando la hagas a tu manera, sin dejar que nada ni nadie opine por ti, que se meta en tus asuntos queriendo arreglarlos.__Nunca dejes que nadie te arruine la vida."_

Scorpius se detuvo a pensar por un momento, nunca había escuchado a su abuelo expresarse de esa manera, ¿Quién era Lucius Malfoy realmente?

Si los cálculos no le fallaban y por la fecha de esa página, su abuelo debía tener al menos quince años.

Si era así a esa edad, ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba su abuelo detrás? ¿Podia decir que le conocia realemente o casi nada?

Se levantó con pesar del sillón y se encaminó hacia la estantería que la sala le había proporcionado y colocó el diario en medio de unos gruesos libros que decían ser de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones.

Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, el diario bien podía pasar por un libro de la escuela, pero sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y lanzó un hechizo desilusionador al diario, más valía proteger esos escritos.

Terminó y caminó hacia la puerta de la sala. Abrió y sin detenerse a mirar a ambos lados del pasillo, salió de la sala al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por los rubios cabellos peinándolos hacia atrás y dejándolos caer suavemente sobre su frente.

Una risita se escuchó cerca de donde se encontraba y se encontró con una persona a la cual no esperaba en realidad.

Su cabello rojizo caía sobre su hombro derecho, la placa de prefecta de Ravenclaw se encontraba bien sujeta sobre su pecho, su uniforme azul y plateado colocado de manera perfecta, hacia lucir en demasía la dorada placa.

― ¿Potter?

La chica se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, mirándolo con ojos inquisidores y… ¿Una sonrisa?

― Puedo bajarte puntos por estar fuera de tu sala a estas horas, Malfoy, ¿Sabes?― dijo la chica con arrogancia por lo que Scorpius enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

― No me interesa― replicó Scorpius separando las silabas con un siseo y caminó pasando por un lado de la chica Potter.

Estaba a punto de girar por el pasillo cuando la voz de Potter lo hizo detenerse en seco.

― Eras tú el que estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿Cierto? ¿Qué ocultas, Malfoy?

Ante tal pregunta, Scorpius palideció y tuvo miedo. Lo habían descubierto, ¿Quién diría que no podría encontrar el diario?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí esta este primer capitulo espero que les guste, gracias a Pinamor por su review y sí habrá continuacion. Gracias a quienes agregaron este fic a favoritos me hacen muy feliz.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

Un silencio incomodo abarcó todo el pasillo del séptimo piso. Scorpius apretó las manos en puño y chasqueó la lengua con enojo sin dirigirle ni una mirada a la pelirroja prefecta de Ravenclaw.

Una punzada en la nuca le indicó que la muchacha aún tenía la mirada fija en él esperando una respuesta a su paseo nocturno. Bufó con exasperación y volvió sobre sus pasos.

¿Porqué Potter quería que le diera una explicación sobre lo que se encontraba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba a ella lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer? Algo que le habían enseñado y había perfeccionado en Slytherin, era que nunca un Malfoy, alguien como él, no debía dar explicaciones sobre sus actos a nadie.

Orgullo, independencia, elegancia. Palabras que no debía olvidar, y nunca lo haría, pero, aquél que había predicado aquella enseñanza a la familia había muerto.

Scorpius detuvo su andar en medio de las escaleras, se giró cuando escuchó una serie de pasos acercarse con rapidez y detenerse justo detrás de él.

Así que, ¿Lily Potter no podia ser menos inoportuna? La miró por unos instantes en los cuales notó como un ligero rubor aparecia en sus blancas mejillas dándole un aspecto de niña buena, el uniforme seguía perfectamente colocado en su sitio, como si no hubiera corrido una larga distancia.

― ¿Acaso te dije que me siguieras, Potter?― dijo Scorpius con ambas cejas enarcadas.

Intentaba parecer tranquilo, cuando por dentro se sentía hervir de enojo y rabia. ¿Cómo le hacia esa muchacha para sacarlo de sus casillas?

Nunca trataba de acercarse a los Potter y Weasley más que lo estrictamente necesario, pues aunque el tiempo hubiera transcurrido y no fueran ellos los que habían tenido rencillas en el pasado, algunos de ellos lo miraban con rabia, coraje y odio.

Pero no tenía tiempo para perderlo tratando de descubrir lo que pasaba por las mentes de aquellos que lo odiaban a pesar de la decadencia de su familia.

Nunca le importó demasiado lo que dijeran y pensasen de él, cuando comenzó el colegio y fue mandado directamente a Slytherin, comprendió lo que las antiguas familias de magos y brujas querían decir con la frase _"Generaciones de sangre limpia"_.

Lo cual era lógico en todo sentido. Tan lógico como que los Weasley siempre serian Gryffindor, que las familias allegadas a los Malfoy serian siempre Slytherin y que, él como Malfoy, sería también un Slytherin.

La tradición dictaba que las familias de sangre pura no podían mezclarse con aquellas familias cuyos orígenes eran muggles o de traidores a la sangre. Se les consideraba la escoria de la sociedad mágica.

Entonces se sorprendió al pensar desde ese día que lucharía por ser reconocido por ser él, no por ser un miembro más de la familia Malfoy. Porque Scorpius no seguiría los pasos de sus antecesores ni de nadie más.

¿Se habría sentido de esa manera su abuelo Lucius cuando era adolescente? Scorpius gruñó con desesperación y se recargó en el barandal de la escalera alzando sus ojos al techo del colegio.

― ¿Sucede algo, Malfoy?― preguntó Lily con un tinte de preocupación en la voz.

Lily se acercó hasta quedar frente al muchacho que tenía una expresión de fastidio en su pálido rostro.

Scorpius bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos marrones de la prefecta de Ravenclaw. La fuerza de aquella mirada lo envolvia de una manera que no sabia como explicar, eran como dos pozos profundos en los que podría perderse con facilidad.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ante lo que acababa de pensar y desvió la mirada de la chica y comenzó a bajar los escalones a gran velocidad esperando perder a la pelirroja.

Algo andaba mal. ¿Pero qué?

Caminó por los pasillos que daban hacia la sala común de Slytherin con cuidado de no ser descubierto por la gata del celador, no le importaba ganarse un castigo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos se había ganado a lo largo de su séptimo año.

Sonrió con victoria al no toparse con el celador ni su odiosa gata y caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta de acceso a su sala común. A esas horas de la noche, los pasillos de las mazmorras se encontraban casi a oscuras de no ser por algunas antorchas colocadas a ambos lados del pasillo.

Eso era lo que le daba un aire tétrico a las mazmorras, por eso nadie se atrevía a pasar por los pasillos a no ser que se dirigieran a la clase de pociones o a la sala común de las serpientes.

Tras siete años de estar dentro de esas paredes ya estaba acostumbrado, por lo que se sentía como pez en el agua.

Soltó una leve carcajada al recordar cómo los prefectos durante su primer año en Hogwarts, los habían asustado diciéndoles que si pasaban por el pasillo de acceso a la sala común y no llevaban la túnica que los identificaba como Slytherin, los alumnos de cursos superiores podrían hacerles bromas o atacarles.

Y la estrategia funcionó.

Los primeros meses todos los alumnos de primero de Slytherin no olvidaban colocarse las túnicas verde con plateado para no ser confundidos. Pero cierto día, había escuchado a unos alumnos de cuarto quienes hablaban sobre la broma que habían realizado los de quinto año.

Era eso una broma y una especie de bienvenida a los novatos. Cuando supo eso, dejó de colocarse la túnica en perfecto orden, se valió en esos días de su apellido y de su físico.

Sobre todo de la piel pálida, cabello rubio y ojos grises. La marca Malfoy por excelencia.

Recordó que en esos días, siempre llevaba su varita en la mano esperando defenderse, pero nunca llegaron los ataques, al contrario, se topaba con alumnos de su casa y lo saludaban tranquilamente con sonrisas burlonas, fue ahí cuando empezó a sospechar que algo andaba mal con la advertencia de los prefectos.

― Eso debería servir para ahuyentar a los Gryffindor molestos como los Weasley y los Potter― soltó Scorpius en un susurro bajo y con una sonrisa ladeada.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala común, dio la contraseña y se dispuso a entrar a la ya vacía sala común.

Se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de séptimo año y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros y que no se dieran cuenta de que no se encontraba en su cama.

Sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe al observar cómo en la cama contigua a la suya, las cortinas se abrían y una luz salía de la varita de su compañero.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se encaminó hacia su cama quitándose la túnica en el camino dejándola sobre su baúl.

― ¿Y bien?― dijo su compañero de cabello castaño revuelto― ¿Algo que quieras contarme?

Scorpius se sentó en su cama mientras se deshacía de su uniforme adoptando una expresión pensativa en su rostro que no pasó desapercibida a su amigo.

― No hay nada que deba contarte, Liam― contestó Scorpius con desinterés mientras se colocaba su pijama y se metía en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.

― Bien, si así lo quieres― contestó Liam con el entrecejo fruncido, apagó la varita y se dispuso a acostarse en su cama dejando a Scorpius solo y a oscuras.

Scorpius deshizo su cama de un solo movimiento y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el colchón. Fijó sus ojos sobre el techo de la habitación y sus pensamientos volaron hacia la Sala de Menesteres, donde esperaba nadie pudiera encontrar el diario que había pertenecido a su abuelo.

Con esos pensamientos, se quedó dormido en unos pocos segundos.

Al día siguiente, el sonido del reloj despertador de uno de sus compañeros sonó alertándolos a todos los que se encontraban dormidos.

Scorpius se removió en la cama con cierto pesar y cansancio, no había dormido muy bien esa noche.

Se levantó de la cama restregándose los ojos y se encaminó hacia su baúl para sacar todo lo necesario para darse un baño como lo hacía desde que tenía memoria.

Una pelea matutina que era protagonizada por sus compañeros Alexis Zabini y Evan Mallory se llevó a cabo frente a sus adormilados ojos, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de enojo.

Cada mañana era lo mismo. Aquellos dos, que se decían ser amigos siempre peleaban en las mañanas tratando de ponerse de acuerdo sobre quien tomaría el baño primero, pelea que después los metería a Liam y Scorpius dentro.

Los intercambios verbales entre ellos seguirían por algunos minutos hasta que Scorpius tomara cartas en el asunto y con tranquilidad lograría terminar con esa pelea usando la diplomacia y un poco de persuasión.

Ante esa acción de Scorpius, Liam sonreía de medio lado, Scorpius era considerado una persona seguro de sí mismo, inteligente y cortés, aun y cuando su familia ya no fuera tan reconocida, seguía siendo el estandarte de Slytherin, alguien a quien seguir.

Pero, lo curioso era la manera en la que Scorpius podía controlar a Zabini y Mallory. Los conocía bastante bien, incluso sus mayores debilidades.

Una de ellas eran las chicas.

Alexis Zabini, hijo menor de Blaise Zabini y Millicent Bulstrode, quienes fueron compañeros de curso y casa del padre de Scorpius, Draco; era un chico de piel morena, alto y fornido, de ojos azules, muy parecido a su padre Blaise, no era gran amigo de Scorpius, pero era uno de los primeros que hacia lo que Malfoy decía.

Podría ser por el pasado de sus padres que la mayoría de alumnos de Slytherin se conocían entre sí, sin embargo, después de la guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso, como algunos aún lo llamaban, Scorpius, no tuvo demasiado acercamiento con ellos, a excepción de sus primos Liam y Helena Nott-Greengrass.

Alexis jugaba en el equipo de quidditch de la casa en la posición de golpeador por su gran corpulencia y fuerza, lo que había llevado a que lo llamaran _"La bestia verde"_ y fue a sus espectaculares juegos con el equipo que se había ganado la atención de algunas chicas dentro del colegio.

Mientras que Evan Mallory, era el primer hijo de muggles que entraba a Slytherin, cuando fue su selección, causó un gran furor pues gracias a él, los siglos de tradición de Slytherin habían cambiado, pero no fue nada fácil para los demás pertenecientes a la casa lograr adaptarse a un cambio así.

De cabello negro azulado algo largo, alto y de aspecto algo débil, era uno de los mejores alumnos de su promoción, no le gustaba el quidditch, prefería jugar los deportes muggles como el beisbol y era uno con los que Scorpius tuvo que competir para el puesto de Premio Anual puesto que sus calificaciones eran las mismas.

Evan era uno de los chicos que también seguía a Scorpius, pero lo hacia cuando era necesario y de eso todos se daban cuenta, incuso el mismo Scorpius lo sabia. La relación entre ambos era cordial, pero tampoco eran buenos amigos, la definición correcta seria compañeros y nada más.

― Vamos, hagamos un sorteo, el que gane utilizara el baño primero― sugirió Scorpius con una sonrisa de medio lado― Claro, procurando que el agua caliente no se acabe para poder bañarnos tranquilos, ¿Qué les parece?

― Malfoy, somos cuatro― señaló Evan con cara de aburrimiento y haciendo el número cuatro con los dedos de una mano― A ese paso, el agua se terminará y tendremos que ir a los baños compartidos con las demás casas.

― Si lo hacemos rápido, todos alcanzaremos― replicó Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír― Además nos sobrará tiempo para bajar a desayunar y encontrarnos con algunas chicas por el camino.

Ante las palabras de Scorpius, Mallory y Zabini intercambiaron miradas para después asentir con la cabeza. Scorpius, sonrió ladinamente y Liam tuvo que darles la espalda para evitar que soltara una carcajada y poder reírse en voz baja.

A veces Scorpius podía ser muy persuasivo.

Realizaron el sorteo con sus respectivos nombres escritos en u pedazo de pergamino que Evan sacó de su mesa de noche y el ganador fue Scorpius seguido de Liam, a lo que los dos primos sonrieron victoriosos.

― ¿Por qué siempre te sales con la tuya?― murmuró Liam a su primo quien lo miró con cierta arrogancia.

Scorpius tomó sus cosas para tomar su baño y sonrió con malicia. Cerró la puerta del baño y una vez dentro, soltó una carcajada.

Lo que hacia el poder de la persuasión.

Aquella mañana del mes de octubre, se levantó muy temprano para su gusto, y el culpable de que no pudiera dormir tranquila en toda la noche, lo era un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos grises que había encontrado la noche anterior cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Desde hace algunos días, había escuchado por parte de sus primos que Scorpius Malfoy llevaba algunas semanas actuando de manera extraña. Entonces pensó que lo que para sus primos era extraño, para Malfoy y aquellos que se encontraban alrededor de él fuera algo normal.

Era sabido por todo el colegio que Malfoy desde hace algunos años, actuaba de manera prudente, no realizaba los duelos de medianoche en los que solía participar en la Sala de Trofeos donde alumnos de todas las casas se reunían para, según ellos, practicar algunos encantamientos y un poco de Defensa.

Incluso sus notas habían mejorado y fue nombrado Premio Anual, una gran sorpresa, pues todos pensaban que al que nombrarían Premio Anual sería Evan Mallory. Extraño y sorprendente sin duda.

De romper las reglas y reunirse a medianoche a un Club de Duelo, de no ser responsable en las clases, se había vuelto más responsable, tranquilo y cortés. Ya no era un arrogante ni un inmaduro. Era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer como un nuevo Scorpius Malfoy y se cambió le intrigaba en demasía.

El grupo de estudiantes que conformaba ese Club de Duelo eran los que más dolor de cabeza les daban a los prefectos y premios anuales de ese entonces.

Los primeros años los puntos de las casas bajaban a causa de los duelos, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y viendo que no dejarían de asistir a la Sala de Trofeos a medianoche, los prefectos dejaron de seguir a los estudiantes y evitaron mandarlos con los profesores que eran los Jefes de las casas.

Y uno de los cabecillas de ese grupo nocturno lo era ni más ni menos que Scorpius Malfoy junto con Albus Potter, su hermano mayor.

¿Cuántas veces se había peleado con Albus por esos duelos? Muchas, y eran demasiadas para contarlas. ¡Incluso James había formado parte de ese grupo!

Lo cual significaba que existía desde antes de que ella entrara en el Colegio y, James nunca lo admitió ni reconoció, pero estaba segura que él había tenido la idea de formar ese grupo de duelo, porque era muy bueno en Defensa y Encantamientos, incluso había podido realizar sus propios hechizos tal y como los tíos Fred y George antes de que Fred muriera.

Pero a diferencia de ellos, James los utilizaba para defenderse y no para realizar bromas, James fue uno de los mejores estudiantes pero también era bastante travieso y se había ganado regaños por parte de sus padres en sus años de colegio antes y después de que ella entrara.

En ese entonces, Lily había escuchado de algunos estudiantes que aquellos duelos no eran simples prácticas, si no que se jugaban el todo por el todo en esas noches.

La preocupación y el miedo que sentía porque le sucediera algo a Albus si no lo detenían aumentaba cada día, así que, para tratar de detener a esos alumnos, armó a un pequeño grupo en el que se encontraba su mejor amigo, Lysander Scamander, y retaron a los alumnos a un duelo con apuesta.

Apuesta que consistía en que si el grupo de Lily ganaba, desintegrarían el grupo de duelo, pero si ellos ganaban, nadie les diría nada sobre sus reuniones y los dejarían en paz.

La inminente derrota fue anunciada. Estudiantes de cuarto año en delante contra estudiantes de segundo. Estaba claro que Lily y Lysander no ganarían de ninguna forma y el club de duelo siguió hasta ese entonces.

Fue por aquella derrota que Lily se dispuso a estudiar hechizos de defensa y desarme, pero Defensa era algo que no podía dominar, lo cual la frustraba porque ella era de alguna manera, buena en Encantamientos.

Durante las vacaciones practicaba con James, pero su hermano se desesperaba porque no podía moverse con facilidad y rapidez en medio de un duelo y James bromeaba con ella diciéndole que durante un duelo real no dudaría ni cinco minutos.

Esa falta en Defensa, la compensaba con Pociones y Transformaciones, era una buena pocionista, según el Profesor Benjamín Smith, que impartía Pociones, tenía un talento nato, incluso mejor que muchos en su familia, siendo alcanzada por su prima Rose Weasley de Gryffindor.

Cuando habló la última vez con Albus sobre entrar o no al Club de Duelo, su hermano le dijo que Malfoy había dejado el club de manera indefinida, aunque, Albus pensaba que una razón de su abandono era la muerte de su abuelo durante su cuarto año.

Lily se acomodó su uniforme de Ravenclaw con lentitud, se colocó la túnica azul de su casa y se dirigió a su baúl para sacar los libros que utilizaría ese día.

Acomodó los libros sobre la cama y comenzó a meterlos en su mochila, se acercó a su mesa de noche y sacó de uno de los cajones algunos tinteros y plumas, se detuvo unos instantes al observar un pergamino viejo oculto detrás de los frascos de tinta y plumas que guardaba.

Alargó una mano y tomó el pergamino de su lugar, lo desdobló mientras que sacaba su varita y apuntaba con ella el papel amarillento por el paso del tiempo.

― Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas― dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible pero bastó para que en el pergamino aparecieran unas letras y el dibujo de todos los rincones del pasillo.

Pasó las yemas de los dedos por encima del pergamino buscando los indicadores con el nombre de su hermano Albus y sus primos, sonrió al observar que todavía se encontraban en sus salas comunes.

Sin pensarlo, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mota de tinta que decía el nombre de Malfoy quien se encontraba en el Gran Comedor junto a Nott y unos cuantos más de Slytherin.

Frunció el ceño con confusión.

El día anterior había descubierto a Malfoy gracias a ese mapa, pues en solo segundos descubrió como el punto con su nombre desaparecía, lo que le pasó por la cabeza fue las palabras de su hermano James quien les había enseñado a utilizar el mapa.

"_Hay algunos rincones del colegio que no aparecen en el mapa. Uno de ellos es la Sala de los Menesteres. Supongo que el abuelo y sus amigos no sabían que existía, por eso si uno de los puntos desaparece del mapa es porque ha entrado a la Sala seguramente."_

La sala de los Menesteres. ¿Qué buscaba Malfoy en ella? ¿Por qué salió de la sala como si no quisiera que nadie lo mirara?

O, ¿Qué ocultaba?

Las voces de sus compañeras de habitación se hicieron presentes y se apresuró a lanzar el hechizo que haría que las palabras del mapa desaparecieran por completo.

Le saludaron con sonrisas somnolientas y otras lanzaron bostezos al aire mientras se preparaban para un nuevo día de clases.

Lily les sonrió como saludo a cada una, se levantó de la cama, tomó su bolsa de útiles y salió de la habitación cerrando levemente la puerta tras ella. En el pasillo se encontró con algunos estudiantes de otros cursos que le dieron los buenos días, estuvo a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando la voz de su mejor amigo, Lysander Scamander, se escuchó desde la sala compartida.

― ¡Lily Luna!― gritó Lysander parado frente a las escaleras de los dormitorios de quinto curso.

Lily rodó los ojos con exasperación y sin evitarlo, soltó una sonrisa amable, desde que habían entrado al colegio esa era su rutina.

Si uno de ellos se levantaba más temprano que el otro, y como no podían acercarse a los dormitorios de las chicas y los chicos, siempre bajaban a la sala común y gritaban desde abajo para despertarse mutuamente.

Solo que había un problema. Lysander había tomado la costumbre de levantarse temprano y gritarle, pero nunca dejaba que Lily lo levantara a él, argumentando que no le gustaba que le gritaran cuando apenas comenzara la mañana, pero parecía que le divertía despertarla siempre gritando.

Algo que no le gustaba a Lily era sentirse enojada apenas despertaba pero conocía a Lysander desde niños y siempre habían actuado así, estuvieran en sus casas o las de sus primos. Siempre era lo mismo.

Lysander era hijo de Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander, era un muchacho de cabello rubio oscuro con algunos mechones largos, había heredado los ojos azules de su madre, Luna.

Desde que habían comenzado el colegio, algunos de los profesores que conocían a su madre por sus tiempos de estudiante y otros más gracias a sus trabajos de investigación de criaturas mágicas junto a su marido Rolf; le decían a Lysander que se parecía mucho a su madre.

Por su aspecto soñador y tranquilo, así como el don que tenía su madre de decir lo que otros callaban. A diferencia de su gemelo, Lorcan, que era como una mini copia de su padre, rubio y de ojos azules, pero amante de todo aquello que tuviera que ver con criaturas mágicas, con viajes o excursiones, aunque fueran gemelos, Lorcan era más activo que Lysander, quizá por esa razón, Lysander y Lily se llevaban muy bien.

Recordó que cuando eran pequeños, los gemelos Scamander jugaban a intercambiarse uno por el otro, pero no les servia de mucho, la diferencia de carácter entre ambos era muy notoria y siempre los adultos lograban identificarlos, incluso una vez lograron confundirla y le contó uno de sus mayores secretos a Lorcan pensando que era Lysander.

Cuando lo descubrió, Lily corrió detrás de Lorcan con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas mientras Lorcan se reía por observar el rostro enojado de Lily. Al final logró hacer prometer a Lorcan que no diría nunca nada de lo que le había dicho, comenzando así una buena amistad entre ellos que no se comparaba a la amistad que ella compartía con Lysander.

Lily bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad y caminó hasta estar a la altura de su amigo quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Qué tal dormiste?― preguntó Lysander con voz seria mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica.

Lily soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de Lysander ― Bien, gracias― dijo ella acercando una mano al pelo del chico y lo desordenaba un poco en medio de risas de ambos.

― Será mejor que vayamos rumbo al Gran Comedor― dijo Lysander tomando la mano de la chica y alejándola de su cabello que hasta ese momento se encontraba perfectamente peinado ― Me muero de hambre.

Lily asintió con una sonrisa amable y los dos amigos salieron por la entrada de la sala común y caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Hubo un instante durante el recorrido en el que ambos se quedaron en silencio, Lily no le dio gran importancia, era común que Lysander se perdiera en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrarle algún significado lógico a las cosas.

Miró de reojo a su amigo y se sorprendió al notar que Lysander tenía una expresión seria, siempre que ponía esa cara era porque algo le preocupaba.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué pasaba pero Lysander le ganó en velocidad, realizándole una pregunta que no pensó que le haría.

― Lily, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde después de la ronda?― preguntó Lysander con aparente tranquilidad y posó sus ojos azules sobre ella de manera acusadora.

Lily tragó saliva, de pronto se sintió nerviosa, ¿Qué debía contestar? A Lysander no lo contentaría con simples palabras sin sentido, tampoco tenía caso mentirle porque descubriría que le estaba mintiendo.

Esa era una de las ocasiones en las que no le agradaba nada que Lysander fuera el otro prefecto de Ravenclaw, porque significaba que realizarían las rondas juntos y regresarían a la sala común juntos.

Lysander era un experto en saber cuándo le mentían y cuando decían la verdad, ¿Entonces…? ¿Le diría la verdad? ¿Qué le había robado el Mapa del Merodeador a Albus y que había descubierto que Malfoy se escondía en la Sala de los Menesteres?

¿Qué había esperado hasta que Malfoy saliera de la sala para tratar de encontrarlo con _"las manos en la masa"_?

Quería pensar que la situación del día anterior solo le interesaba a ella y a Malfoy. Quería pensar que todo lo que habían pensado desde hace algunos meses no era verdad, que sólo eran las conjeturas de Hugo gracias a lo mal que se llevaba el tío Ron con el padre de Malfoy.

Porque aun cuando Hugo era de la misma edad que ellos, a veces actuaba como un celoso y posesivo, tanto con su hermana menor como con cualquiera de sus primas, incluso con ella y no quería pasar ni dejarlas ni un día cerca de los Slytherin ni de ningún hijo de mortifago.

Muchas veces se había peleado con Hugo por eso, por ser tan prejuicioso y algo inmaduro y si decía que había encontrado a Malfoy en una actitud sospechosa, lo más seguro es que Hugo les diría un claro _"te lo dije"_.

― ¿Lily?― repreguntó Lysander mirando a la chica con una sonrisa amable en su rostro dándole confianza para contestar.

Odiaba esa mirada y esa sonrisa, era como si Lysander pudiera mirar a través de ella y descubrir lo que en verdad pasaba.

Lily carraspeó por un momento y dijo ― Me entretuve con alumnos de otras casas y no me fui hasta que acompañé a cada uno a su respectiva sala común.

― Bien, solo me preocupaba porque tú no te saltas las normas tan fácil, a menos que sean tus primos o hermanos quienes te lo pidan― señaló Lysander mirándola por un momento mientras seguían avanzando tranquilamente por los pasillos.

Punto a favor de Lysander y ella quedaba en ceros. Arrugó el ceño y se descubrió a sí misma pensando que se había tomado demasiado en serio su papel de prefecta, cuando había creído todo lo contrario.

No era una perfecta prefecta, no era tan responsable, y no seguía las reglas al dedillo. Incluso en ocasiones había salido al Bosque Prohibido en compañía de Lorcan y Lysander a realizar investigaciones sobre Criaturas Mágicas, la fascinación de Lorcan y había saltado las normas cuando sus hermanos se fugaban a Hogsmeade por uno de los pasadizos secretos.

No era la perfección andando. Y en cierto modo le molestaba que pensaran eso de ella solo por pertenecer a Ravenclaw. Así como le molestaba que le dijeran que era como el tío Percy cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, como también le molestaba que trataran de compararla con Rose gracias a la inteligencia que ambas poseían, de manera diferente, pero eran las que sobresalían en coeficiente intelectual.

En el vestíbulo de entrada se encontraron con Albus, el hermano de Lily que cursaba séptimo año al igual que a Rose Weasley, prima de ambos Potter, los dos muchachos pertenecían a la casa de Gryffindor.

Albus era muy parecido a su padre, con el cabello negro con algunos mechones negros cayéndole por la frente y unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda adornando su rostro, Rose era un poco más alta que Lily que media metro sesenta, de cabello largo y rizado de un color entre castaño y rojizo, de piel trigueña y llena de pecas y ojos azules.

Muchos de los alumnos de séptimo, les respetaban y admiraban porque aparte de ser hijos del famoso trío dorado y salvadores del mundo mágico, eran muy buenos en lo que respectaba a Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras y Transformaciones, en el caso de Albus, y Encantamientos y Pociones cuando de Rose se trataba, aunque también era sabido por muchos que Rose había heredado la inteligencia de su madre y era conocida como la mejor de su promoción.

Lily los miró y los saludó distraídamente, los cuatro se detuvieron a unos metros de la puerta del Comedor.

Con sus ojos marrones, miró a cada uno de ellos y le extrañó ver el rostro preocupado de Albus y el ansioso de Rose. Ellos nunca se ponían de ese modo a no ser de que fuera algo realmente grave o importante.

― ¿Qué sucede?― preguntó Lily poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de su hermano.

Albus le sonrió de medio lado y tomó la pequeña mano de su hermana entre sus manos y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Rose los miró con ternura y desvió la mirada hacia Lysander que se encontraba serio mirando detrás de ellos como si buscara a alguien.

― Lorcan se entretuvo, vendrá más tarde― dijo Rose con voz suave a Lysander quien asintió con la cabeza.

Rose soltó un suspiro y miró a sus primos― Lily, escucha― le llamó con voz seria.

Lily ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha mirando a su prima con una pequeña sonrisa y espero a que Rose continuara a decir lo que fuera que iba a decirle.

― Hugo me preocupa― soltó Rose en tono confidencial que llamó la atención de Lysander quién la miró con curiosidad y Lily la miró aturdida y sorprendida por lo que escuchó.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?― preguntó Lily en el mismo tono que Rose.

― Sigue insistiendo en que algo nos están ocultando, ahora dice que James lo sabe pero no quiere decir nada, tengo miedo de que haga algo imprudente.

― ¿Hugo le ha escrito a James?― preguntó Lily abriendo los ojos con sorpresa― Pensé que seguía de misión, no sabía que había llegado a casa― dijo mirando a Albus quien soltó una risa nerviosa.

― Ese es el problema, que James sigue de misión― respondió Albus soltando a Lily colocándose a un lado de Rose formando un circulo entre los cuatro.

― Debe de haber alguna razón para que Hugo actúe de ese modo― dijo Lysander con tranquilidad y con las cejas enarcadas― Algo que haya escuchado en casa o leyó en el diario. Hugo no es de aquellos que actúan nada más porque sí― señaló mirándolos a los tres primos Weasley.

― Lo que me preocupa es lo que James pudiera haberle dicho― dijo Rose nerviosa.

Lily se acercó a ella y la tomó por las manos brindándole apoyo, ambas sonrieron ante el acto de la otra.

― James es un bromista empedernido, un egocéntrico y demás cosas que ya sabemos― dijo Lily con voz suave casi en un susurro audible para todos― Pero algo como esto, mi hermano no lo trataría tan a la ligera mucho menos sabiendo cómo es Hugo.

― ¿Ves, Rose? Te dije que no pasaba nada― afirmó Albus pasándose una mano por el pelo despeinándolo más de lo que ya lo tenía.

― ¿No te ha contado nada, Lily?― preguntó Rose con ansiedad mirando a su prima con la urgencia de una respuesta que la tranquilizara.

Lily negó con la cabeza― Sabes que si supiera algo sobre su comportamiento, te lo diría, _Rosie-bu_― habló Lily con una media sonrisa― Pero si quieres que hablé con él…

― ¿Crees poder hacerlo?― preguntó Rose con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos azules, Lily asintió con la cabeza.

― Si así estás más tranquila, lo haré.

Rose abrazó a su prima con efusividad, Lily no dudó en regresar el abrazo con un apretón fuerte.

Los cuatro chicos entraron al Comedor y se encaminaron a sus respectivas mesas, Lily y Lysander sentados ya en la mesa de Ravenclaw comenzaron a intercambiar sus puntos de vista sobre lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hugo.

Lily miró un momento a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus primos, quienes estaban desayunando en medio de pláticas y risas. Por un momento sintió algo de envidia, le gustaría mucho pasar una comida dentro del colegio junto a ellos, pero las reglas del colegio decían que los estudiantes no podían desayunar en otras mesas, siempre en las suyas.

Su mirada chocó con la de su hermano, quien le sonrió de manera condescendiente, ella se volvió a su mesa con rapidez haciendo que su cabello rojo oscuro se meciera al viento por el movimiento brusco que realizó.

Agachó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Levantó la mirada cuando Lysander le pasó un cuenco de cereales que ella aceptó de buena gana.

― ¿Quisieras estar con ellos, verdad?

Lily tomó un poco de cereales con una cuchara, se los llevó a la boca y después de que terminó miró a su amigo con los ojos marrones brillando con determinación.

― Fue mi decisión estar aquí, era Gryffindor o Ravenclaw― se sinceró Lily con su mejor amigo quien la miraba con atención y prosiguió hablando en el mismo tono― Todos han estado en Gryffindor, yo quería sobresalir por mí misma, no quería depender de la sombra que James y Albus proyectan sobre mí, incluso Rose, con su inteligencia enorme… yo quiero tener mis propios logros por mis meritos, no por lo que otros antes que yo han sido.

― Lily, siempre has sido tú, te aseguro que en cualquier casa que hubieras sido seleccionada, serias la misma de siempre― aseguró Lysander mordiendo una tostada― No necesariamente debes de ser como los demás quieren que seas. Eres una de las mejores brujas de nuestra promoción y no es por tu apellido.

― No tiene nada que ver con el apellido, eso no me importa, solo que me da un poco de envidia, ¿Sabes?― dijo Lily colocando su cabeza sobre una mano mientras con la otra comía sus cereales.

Lysander se encogió de hombros con desinterés, tomó una nueva tostada y le untó un poco de mermelada― Supongo que es normal. Toda tu vida junto a ellos, riendo, divirtiéndose, viéndose diario por estar en la misma casa. Es normal que los extrañes, a tu hermano, a Hugo, Rose, a todos. Cada quien tiene su camino y quizá el tuyo no está con ellos.

¿Existía algo llamado _Destino_? Sin duda, hubo algo que la hizo estar donde estaba ahora, era la segunda Weasley en estar en Ravenclaw, su prima Victoire había sido la primera en pertenecer a una casa que no fuera Gryffindor como todos en la familia.

Desde que era niña le había gustado convivir con Victoire y sus hermanos, había algo que los hacía distintos a los demás miembros de los Weasley, incluso Rose era distinta. Cuando se reunían siempre terminando hablando de cosas como la política, la sociedad muggle que era conocida por Rose y por ella por haber asistido a un colegio muggle sus primeros años de educación.

Durante un tiempo, los adultos habían mencionado que la mayoría de ellos asistiría a Gryffindor y así había sido hasta ese momento, a excepción de Fred quien aun no entraba al colegio. Fue una sorpresa cuando Victoire fue seleccionada a Ravenclaw, era inteligente y muy bonita, un ejemplo a seguir para Lily.

Cuando Rose y Albus asistieron por primera vez, fue la primer ocasión en la que tuvieron dudas sobre el destino que tendrían en el colegio, sin embargo, los dos habían sido Gryffindor, pero cuando llegó su momento y el de Hugo junto a Lorcan y Lysander, la sorpresa la dio ella, quedando en Ravenclaw junto a Lysander.

Ella no sabía que fue lo que pasó para que quedara en Ravenclaw, pero estaba contenta de estar ahí, no negaba que los primeros años extrañó a sus primos y hermanos, pero gracias a Lysander pudo pasar esa etapa, no estaba sola y juntos hacían un buen equipo en las clases.

¿Podría encontrar cuál era su camino? No lo sabía, por lo pronto quería jugar en el equipo de quidditch de su casa y tratar de ser mejor en un duelo.

En el pueblo de Gales, dentro de una cafetería decorada con sillones de piel negros y mesas de aluminio y sillas del mismo material, se encontraban dos jóvenes de entre diecinueve y veintisiete años.

Uno de ellos se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta de la cafetería, vestia de negro completamente, al igual que su cabello negro azabache alborotado y ojos marrones, con el rostro pecoso y facciones angulosas. Era James Sirius Potter, hijo mayor del auror Harry Potter.

Sentado frente a él estaba un muchacho de aspecto amigable y tranquilo, de ojos del color del caramelo y el cabello castaño con algunos reflejos azules, vestía de color marrón oscuro y respondía al nombre de Teddy Lupin.

Ambos tenían una taza de café a uno de sus costados y platicaban amenamente haciendo que la poca clientela que había en el lugar se girara a verlos con extrañeza, pero poco les importaba a ellos que parecieran como unos viejos amigos que no se habían visto en años por lo contentos que se mostraban.

Teddy tomó su taza y dio un sorbo a su café negro sin azúcar, puso una mueca de seriedad en su rostro y miró al chico Potter frente a él que no desviaba la mirada del periódico que habían recogido minutos antes de entrar a la cafetería.

El rostro de James denotaba preocupación y cierta ansiedad mientras leía un artículo del periódico. Lo dejó sobre la mesa con cuidado de que no se vieran las fotografías móviles para no levantar sospechas y lanzó un bufido al aire.

― Elecciones― soltó a bocajarro― Tener un periodo de elecciones en este momento cuando estamos teniendo problemas en pueblos como este.

― James, baja la voz― suplicó Teddy sin alzar la voz, regañándolo como un padre loharia con su hijo― Es una tapadera, ya lo sabes.

James miró hacia otro lado y se cruzó de brazos ante las palabras del que consideraba como un hermano menor.

Entonces recordó que debía comunicarle algo a Teddy, algo que lo había dejado algo nervioso.

― Hugo me envió una carta ayer por la tarde― le reveló descruzándose y tomó un poco de su café― Quiere saber lo qué está pasando, al parecer escuchó una conversación de la tía Hermione y tío Ron antes de que iniciara el curso.

Si Teddy se sorprendió o no, no hizo el menor amago de una reacción, solo quedó quieto como si tratara de encontrar una respuesta a la acción de Hugo.

― No es algo que les concierne― sentenció Lupin con aburrimiento.

― Quizá no ahora, ¿Qué les diremos cuando la noticia sobre los _Reconquistadores_ salga en el Profeta?

― Ya te lo he dicho, hallaremos algo, sus padres lo harán, lo importante es que no te vean como su posible informante. Hugo es muy curioso y le gusta indagar por su cuenta sin pensar en las consecuencias que pueda traerle, no me preocuparía mucho por él, además está Rose con él y Albus y Lily que, puede hacerlo pensar y cambiar de opinión.

James rió ante las palabras de Teddy para darle la razón.

― ¿Quién diría que mi hermanita pudiera hacer eso?― ironizó James entre risas por lo que Teddy sonrió de medio lado.

― A todos nos sorprendió, James, ella no necesita que alguien la proteja, puede valerse por si misma y lo ha demostrado, no por nada es prefecta― dijo Teddy con orgullo pero sonrió con nostalgia― Todos pensábamos que la pequeña Rose sería una buena Ravenclaw, te aseguro que incluso ella pensaba eso, pero en su lugar fue Lily la que quedó en Ravenclaw…

James sonrió del mismo modo, con nostalgia, con alegría, estaba feliz por su hermana, que estaba logrando muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero que también tenía algunos problemas.

― ¿Qué dijo Rose cuando Lily fue a Ravenclaw?― preguntó Teddy con curiosidad.

James se encogió de hombros recordaba ese día muy bien. Fue ese día donde la relación entre Lily y Rose ya no fue la misma de antes.

Ni ellas, ni ninguno de ellos, porque Lily se había distanciado por alguna razón y se había vuelto más unida a los gemelos Scamander, James no lo veía mal, porque con Albus y él era la misma de siempre, pero no podría decir que con sus primos fuera igual.

― Nada, aunque ambas pensaron lo mismo― explicó James desviando la mirada― Lily es inteligente como Rose, pero ambas son diferentes. Rose es más lógica y racional mientras que Lily es más intuitiva, ingeniosa, las dos con puntos de vista que chocan entre sí, es como si observaras a la tía Hermione y a la tía Luna en una discusión.

― ¿Qué pensaron?

― No podía haber alguien mejor que ellas, por lo que trataron de dar lo mejor cada una por separado y cada una es la mejor de su promoción, hasta ahora. Y para evitar peleas o discusiones, se distanciaron aunque mantienen un trato cordial.

― Ha de ser un dolor de cabeza estar en medio de ambas― dijo Teddy con una sonrisa burlona.

James negó con la cabeza. Tomó un último sorbo de café y dejó la taza en su lugar.

― Es un dolor de cabeza estar cazando a los _Reconquistadores_ que no sabemos quienes los conforman, y cuál es su objetivo.

Teddy rió y tomó el periódico que James había dejado de lado y lo abrió por la primera plana donde se encontró con una nota que le llamó la atención a parte de la noticia sobre las elecciones de un nuevo ministro.

― Han desaparecido hijos de muggles en algunos condados de Gran Bretaña y nadie sabe porque― le comunicó a James quien abrió la boca por la sorpresa y le arrebató el periódico a Teddy para poder leer la nota.

Puso el periódico sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer con prisa. No podia creer que eso estuviera pasando.

"_**DESAPARECEN NIÑOS EN CONDADOS AL NORTE DE GRAN BRETAÑA.**_

_Según testimonios de habitantes de los condados de Durham, Chesire, Lancashire y Merseyside, desde inicios del mes de agosto han desaparecido al menos cincuenta niños de los cuales aún no se sabe su paradero. _

_Estos acontecimientos se dieron a conocer a las autoridades de seguridad muggles que pidieron de manera confidencial la ayuda del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica para indagar sobre la desaparición de los niños, en algunas de las casas de estos condados, es posible encontrar restos de magia lo que hace creer a las autoridades que los causantes de estas desapariciones pertenecen al mundo mágico. Así lo dio a conocer el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, el señor Justus Pilliwickle._

_Se ha comenzado una exhaustiva investigación para dar con el paradero de los niños desaparecidos, sin embargo, se cree que esta desaparición tiene que ver con un reciente grupo de magos que se hacen llamar "Reconquistadores" del cual, la Oficina de Aurores está dando seguimiento. _

_Esto es una mancha negra que aparece cerca del periodo de elección del nuevo Ministro de Magia, por lo que se espera que se dé solución al conflicto antes de que inicie la campaña electoral"_

― Bien, Teddy, un problema más que añadir a la lista― dijo James una vez que terminó de leer el artículo.

En una mansión de piedra caliza, de aspecto deteriorado, se encuentran alrededor de una mesa rectangular de madera oscura varias personas con túnicas negras de las cuales no se puede observar su rostro gracias a la oscuridad en la que se encuentra la mansión.

Cerca de ellos, acostado sobre el suelo, se encuentra un niño de no más de ocho años con un charco de sangre alrededor dándole un aspecto espeluznante a la imagen.

Una de las personas se levantó de su lugar arrastrando su silla provocando un fuerte rechinido que molesta en los tímpanos de sus compañeros.

Se arrodilló al lado del cadáver del niño y tocó con una de sus manos la piel blancuzca del cuello del infante y a los pocos minutos se levanta de golpe mirando a los demás.

― El chiquillo ha muerto― dijo la voz grave de un hombre.

― Era de esperarse― se escuchó la voz chillona de una mujer― Solo los magos sangre pura pueden aguantar esa droga, por lo que ese niño no tiene magia en sus venas.

― Aunque no todo salió como lo esperábamos, mi señora― dijo la voz de una mujer que al parecer por la ropa que portaba no pasaba de los diecisiete años.

― ¿Qué quieres decir, querida?- preguntó lamujer de voz chillona con falsa curiosidad.

La muchacha carraspeó por unos momentos y dijo con una sonrisa burlona― Ustedes y yo sabemos que hubo alguien que logró sobrevivir al experimento, incluso lo sabia alguien que ya no está con nosotros.

― Por ahora no importa si ese niño está vivo o no. Aunque tienes razón, Hurley, alguien lo sabía y puede darnos problemas…

― Lucius Malfoy fue el único que no estuvo de acuerdo con esto.

La mujer que parecía ser la líder rio con arrogancia y sonrió con maldad.

― Por eso terminó así, mis queridos amigos…


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de Autora: Gracias por seguir este fic, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios con sus apreciaciones que son bienvenidas, igualmente gracias a quienes tienen este fic en sus favoritos, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Este fic es el primer Scorly que escribo, donde al principio las cosas irán algo lentas entre ellos, pero más adelante el romance no se hará esperar.**

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K ROWLING.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

Las clases de los alumnos de séptimo año de la casa de Slytherin comenzaron con un suceso nada nuevo para ellos y su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

El tiempo ha pasado, han sido más de veinte años en los cuales no se había alzado un nuevo Señor Tenebroso y los antiguos seguidores habían sido capturados por el Cuartel de Aurores, sin embargo, la fama que presidia a la casa de Slytherin se mantenía intacta aunque hubiera alumnos hijos de muggles dentro de ella.

Ese año era el que los preparaba para los EXTASIS así como el que definiría su futuro profesional como magos, por eso la temática del curso de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras estaba definida por clases prácticas como duelos y el uso correcto de los hechizos para contrarrestar los efectos de las Artes Oscuras.

Mientras el profesor Ernie Mcmillan relataba lo esencial para estar presente en el aula y al decir _"Artes Oscuras"_, hubo un revuelo general entre los estudiantes de la casa de Gryffindor y Slytherin, donde algunos de Gryffindor acusaban a los miembros de la casa contraria como _"hijos de asesinos_" y el ya conocido por muchos _"Hijos de mortifagos"_.

Muchos de los estudiantes eran familiares de aquellos que habían muerto durante la segunda guerra contra Lord Voldemort y aunque el profesor Mcmillan trataba de tranquilizar los ánimos de sus estudiantes, las acusaciones no cesaban.

Scorpius escuchaba las peleas verbales de sus compañeros de casa y de los leones con seriedad, ¿Qué podía perder si se metía en medio de las conversaciones? Nada, lo habían perdido todo cuando sus abuelos y su propio padre fueron juzgados en la corte del Wizengamot, habían perdido todo prestigio dentro de la sociedad mágica.

Sin inmutarse, Scorpius se levantó de su asiento con parsimonia, caminó despacio hasta el lugar que ocupa Liam que estaba enfrascado en una discusión con Anne Longbottom, de la cual pudo apreciar que su rostro redondo se encontraba con las mejillas arreboladas y no por timidez, sino por enojo.

Se colocó a un lado de su amigo y miró a la chica con firmeza. Anne al notarlo, se irguió completamente y adoptó una posición altanera frente a él a lo que Scorpius no cambió su postura tranquila en ningún momento y escuchó la rabieta de la Gryffindor con atención.

― ¡Sus familias son las culpables de que aún haya tristeza dentro de miles de familias inocentes! ¡Muchos inocentes murieron en la guerra, miles lucharon para lograr esta paz que ahora tenemos!― replicó Anne con furia haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

Liam en un acto reflejo, dio un paso hacia atrás pero fue detenido por Scorpius quien chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y enarcó una ceja con confusión.

― Longbottom, sé que te duele saber que tus abuelos están en San Mungo, sé que te duele ver como sufre el profesor Longbottom cuando van a visitarlos― refutó Scorpius con un leve siseo mientras miraba fijamente a la chica a los ojos― Pero nuestras familias también han sufrido pérdidas que son irreparables, aunque ustedes no lo crean.

― ¿Qué puedes decir tú, Malfoy?― dijo Anne mirándolo con asco y odio― Los Malfoy ya no son nadie…

Scorpius apretó la mandíbula al escuchar esas palabras que eran ciertas, pero no necesitaba que se lo repitieran cada cinco minutos, lo sabía y con eso le bastaba.

Se mordió la lengua para evitar decir más cosas que no debía decir pues no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para hacerlo. Se dio media vuelta haciéndole una seña a Liam para que lo siguiera.

Ambos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salón de clases dando un portazo que alertó a los demás estudiantes.

Caminaban por los pasillos a gran velocidad, Scorpius bufaba por lo bajo mientras que Liam mantenía una pose nerviosa y tímida.

Liam siguió a su amigo hasta que llegaron al patio de Transformaciones donde se encontraban algunos alumnos de primero disfrutando de su primer hora libre.

Se recargaron en un roble que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, Liam miró a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de sentarse sobre una de las ramas bajas del árbol dejando a Scorpius recargado en el tronco del árbol cruzado de brazos.

Liam levantó la mirada y se encontró con Scorpius que miraba al cielo con expresión pensativa.

― No eres como ellos, si es lo que te preocupa― le dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente a Scorpius quien bajó la mirada hacia él sin entender a qué se refería.

Al ver su expresión, Liam soltó una risa y se dispuso a explicarse mejor ― Conoces tu pasado, sabes a qué te enfrentarías, siempre lo hiciste y nunca te has echado para atrás, Scorpius, a eso me refiero a que no eres como ellos.

― Soy un hijo de mortifago, y eso no puede cambiarse― soltó Scorpius con pesar.

― Tú, yo, nuestros compañeros de Slytherin― dijo Liam levantándose de donde se encontraba y colocándose a un lado de su amigo.

― ¿Cuándo entenderán que nosotros no somos nuestros padres?― preguntó Scorpius con expresión vaga, Liam se encogió de hombros y le dio una palmada a Scorpius para animarlo.

― Eso no me preocupa, Scorpius― señaló Liam con expresión preocupada― Helena es la que me preocupa.

Scorpius miró a su amigo con sorpresa, se había olvidado de ese detalle tan insignificante. Miró su reloj de muñeca y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

A esa hora los Gryffindor de quinto curso estaban por empezar su clase de Pociones con el Profesor Slughorn. Según lo que le habían comentado, esa clase la compartían con los Ravenclaw. Entonces a su mente pasó la imagen de una chica pelirroja y de ojos marrones y que era prefecta de Ravenclaw.

Dio un golpe al tronco del roble, no podía entender que estaba haciendo ella aquel día cuando lo encontró saliendo de la Sala de los Menesteres, no podía con la intriga de saber si había ido de soplona con su hermano y los otros Weasley.

Pero, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba ahí dentro? Gruñó con exasperación alertando a Liam quien lo miraba con diversión y curiosidad.

Debía de idear un plan para enterarse si había hablado o no. ¿Quién mandaba a Potter a ser tan inoportuna?

Grupos de estudiantes avanzaban por los pasillos de las mazmorras rumbo al salón de Pociones, algunos se encontraban entusiasmados por empezar un año más y otros más platicaban tranquilamente entre ellos sobre las últimas noticias que rondaban por el castillo.

Lily y Lysander caminaban algo apresurados, se habían entretenido en el desayuno gracias a que Lysander no dejaba de comer tostadas con mermelada y no estuvo satisfecho hasta que no dejó ninguna sobre el plato y porque Lily lo amedrentó con no ayudarle con los deberes de Pociones durante un mes.

Lysander casi se atraganta con un trozo de tostada ante las palabras de su amiga pero accedió rápidamente pues su fuerte no era la clase de Pociones, no sabía por qué se le daban mal, o no colocaba un ingrediente en el momento preciso o se olvidaba de mezclar o bajar el fuego y debía admitir que era gracias a la ayuda que Lily le brindaba que tenía un Supera las Expectativas en Pociones y esperaba seguir con esa nota para los TIMOS.

Lily sonrió emocionada cuando a lo lejos divisó a sus primos Hugo, Louis y Lucy que platicaban animados con el hermano gemelo de Lysander, Lorcan.

Tomó a Lysander de la manga de su túnica y juntos se acercaron a los muchachos que al verlos llegar les saludaron con efusividad.

― ¡Los prefectos de Ravenclaw han llegado!― exclamó Lorcan con voz de pito que provocó sonoras carcajadas en los demás.

Lysander frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hermano gemelo y le dio la espalda poniéndose a platicar con Lucy, la prima de cabello castaño rizado de Lily y los demás.

Lily soltó una risita al ver la reacción de su amigo, sin embargo no le dio importancia y se dispuso a hablar con Lorcan sobre la nueva investigación que estaba realizando.

― No creo que podamos convencer a Hagrid de que nos permita el acceso al Bosque Prohibido― le dijo Lorcan con emoción a la chica pelirroja que se mostraba demasiado interesada― Mucho menos que nos permita hablar con la manada de centauros.

― ¿Qué hay del profesor Firenze?― preguntó Lily con interés, a lo que Lorcan sonrió de medio lado ante la sugerencia de su amiga.

― Ya lo había pensado, sólo necesitaba corroborarlo con Lysander y contigo― se explicó el muchacho pasándose una mano por su rubio cabello.

La puerta del aula se abrió para dar paso a los alumnos que se arremolinaron para poder pasar. Lorcan y Lily se separaron abruptamente gracias a los alumnos que querían pasar primero para obtener uno de los primeros asientos al frente del aula, por lo que Lily se vio entrando al final junto con otros alumnos que decidieron esperar a que los demás entraran.

Miró alrededor buscando un lugar vacio cerca de donde se encontraban sus primos y amigos, bufó con fastidio al no encontrar ni uno solo cerca de ellos y se dirigió al que estaba al fondo de la clase donde se encontraba sentada solo una alumna de Gryffindor a la que no había visto antes.

Al estar frente a la muchacha de cabellos rubios que miraba distraídamente alrededor del aula, carraspeó para llamar su atención.

La muchacha la miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro esperando a que Lily hablara.

― ¿El puesto a tu lado está ocupado?― preguntó Lily de manera cortes y con una sonrisa amable.

La chica negó con la cabeza y hizo a un lado alguna de sus cosas que se encontraban sobre el pupitre para darle espacio a Lily para que se acomodara.

Lily le sonrió en agradecimiento mientras sacaba su libro de Pociones y algunas hojas de pergamino que podría utilizar durante la clase.

― ¿Eres Lily Potter, cierto?― preguntó de pronto la chica de Gryffindor a la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

Lily sonrió con timidez y asintió con la cabeza para darle entender que sí era ella a quien se refería.

― No esperaba que alguien como tú estuviera sentada a lado mío― dijo la chica rubia con expresión ausente para luego sonreír con amargura― Nadie lo ha hecho desde que entré al colegio.

Ante estas palabras, Lily alzó una ceja con confusión, ¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso? ¿Alguien como ella? Pensó Lily mientras el profesor Slughorn atravesaba el pasillo central del aula para dar comienzo con la clase.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el profesor quien pedía silencio para comenzar su discurso sobre los T.I.M.O.S., que por ser de quinto año tendrían que realizar a finales del año.

― Este año como saben, cursaran los T. I. M. O. S. que son de gran relevancia si quieren tener las clases para nivel EXTASIS, para aprobar, como ya lo saben, un _Supera las Expectativas_ es más que suficiente para poder cursar las clases de EXTASIS. Así que, den lo mejor de ustedes, aunque, hay algunos― dijo Slughorn con alegría mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba Lily, después miró a Lorcan, Lysander y algunos de los Weasley presentes para después continuar con su discurso― Que tienen un gran talento para la elaboración de Pociones.

Lily sonrió levemente ante la mención del profesor y miró de reojo a su compañera de mesa que mantenía la mirada fija sobre Slughorn.

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, Slughorn mencionaría lo de su Club de las Eminencias en el cual, sus padres, Harry y Ginny ya habían pasado por él y al igual que sus hermanos quienes le habían comentado que habían pertenecido a dicho club solo por ser hijos de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley y no porque tuvieran buenas notas en Pociones.

James era un experto en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, por eso había decidido ser auror, Albus era bueno en Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, al parecer lo que quería estudiar era en algo relacionado con descifrar lagunas que pudieran encontrarse dentro de la sociedad mágica. Por lo que sabía, Albus aún no estaba seguro de estudiar Leyes Mágicas o convertirse en Inefable.

Lily tenía talento para las Pociones, era algo que podía realizar mecánicamente, algo que se le daba naturalmente pero no la consideraba una de sus materias favoritas dentro del colegio. Había heredado la habilidad de su madre con los Encantamientos y era una materia que en verdad le apasionaba así como Transformaciones.

― Las invitaciones para el Club de las Eminencias se las entregaré en estos días, pero bien, dejando de lado eso, abran su libro por la página trescientos cincuenta y seis― dijo Slughorn al tiempo que se escuchó el rasgueo de las hojas por toda el aula.

― ¿Veritaserum, profesor?― preguntó Lucy desde el otro extremo del salón donde se sentaban los Gryffindor― ¿No es materia de los EXTASIS?

― Señorita Weasley, esta poción se encuentra dentro de la temática del curso y se le preguntará en los exámenes, deben conocer sus efectos y como realizarla correctamente― explicó Slughorn con una mueca de fastidio a lo que los alumnos rieron al escuchar la respuesta del profesor.

Slughorn les encomendó comenzar la preparación de la poción en parejas, momento que Lily aprovechó para platicar un poco con la Gryffindor que estaba a su lado.

No fue la única que lo pensó ya que su compañera de mesa comenzó a hablar sorprendiendo a Lily quien prendía fuego al caldero.

― Soy Helena Nott, un gusto, Potter― dijo Helena mientras acercaba los ingredientes para la elaboración del Veritaserum.

― ¿Nott?― preguntó Lily con confusión― ¿Por qué es que nadie habla de ti?

Helena rió levemente y miró a Lily con ironía.

― Porque no aceptan que la hija de un mortifago esté en su misma casa, por eso― contestó la chica mientras troceaba algunos ingredientes y se los pasaba a Lily para que los echara al caldero.

Lily se quedó callada por un momento asimilando las palabras de Helena que se mantenía impasible, como si no le afectara en nada que los miembros de su propia casa la trataran mal por algo que sucedió en el pasado.

Leía constantemente las instrucciones sobre la elaboración de la poción y agregaba ingredientes y removía la mezcla ante la atenta mirada de Helena que no dejaba de sonreír.

― ¿Te sorprende que los Gryffindor sean así?― preguntó Helena en un susurro para evitar que los estudiantes que se encontraban a su alrededor las escucharan.

Lily apagó el fuego al término de la cocción y puso el contenido del caldero sobre una ampolleta de vidrio que sería su calificación de la clase de ese día.

Miró a Helena y le tendió el frasco con una mano, Helena lo tomó y se levantó de su lugar para dárselo al profesor quien les dijo que podían retirarse de la clase. Ambas chicas tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la clase, Lily se detuvo un momento para decirle a Lysander que lo vería en la siguiente clase para después salir por la puerta del aula de Pociones.

Alcanzó a Helena a mitad del pasillo y la detuvo tomándola por la manga de su túnica.

― ¿Estás bien con eso?― preguntó Lily con un tinte de preocupación en la voz― ¿Te gusta que piensen que eres una hija de mortifago?

― Eso es lo que nos toca vivir, Potter― dijo Helena con un suspiro, la miró con una sonrisa triste antes de seguir hablando― A mi familia, a la de Scorpius, a muchos estudiantes de Slytherin, esa es nuestra realidad.

Lily dio dos pasos hacia atrás por las palabras dichas por la chica, estaba sorprendida, había escuchado de sus primos hablar sobre los Malfoy, sobre Scorpius Malfoy y hasta cierto punto entendía que lo trataran mal y que no se llevaran bien con él, pero escuchar eso de boca de una estudiante de Gryffindor cuyos padres habían sido mortifagos y que era repudiada por sus compañeros de casa, fue un enorme impacto.

Entonces recordó que solo hablaban de Malfoy, no de ninguna otra familia. Solo los _Malfoy_.

Nunca fue Nott. Nunca escucharon de ellos, hasta ahora. Había algo que no cuadraba en el relato de Helena.

― Hay algo más por lo que te rechazan, ¿No es así?― preguntó Lily cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mirando a Helena con una ceja enarcada.

Helena estrujo sus manos con nerviosismo lo que provocó que Lily ladeara la cabeza hacia un lado sin apartar la mirada de la rubia de Gryffindor.

Lily bufó haciendo que un mechón de su cabello rojo se agitara y volvió a preguntarle a Helena sobre los motivos por la que la rechazaban, aunque esta vez su pregunta estaba encaminada hacia otra dirección.

― ¿Qué relación tienes con Scorpius Malfoy, Helena?

Helena abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y colocó ambas manos a sus costados pasando el peso de un pie al otro, desvió la mirada hacia el piso con miedo.

― Es mi primo― contestó en voz baja que apenas Lily pudo escuchar. Helena levantó la mirada con pena― Mi madre es Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Malfoy es mi tía, ella es la madre de Scorpius.

Lily enarcó ambas cejas tras escuchar a Helena. _"Así que Malfoy y ella son primos"_ pensó cayendo en cuenta de algunos parecidos que tenían entre sí, por parte de madre, claro está.

Lo que era extraño para Lily era que alguien proveniente de una familia como los Nott y Greengrass y con parentesco con los Malfoy, hubiera caído en Gryffindor a sabiendas de las consecuencias que había traído la Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort.

Sonrió al pensar que sus circunstancias eran distintas pero similares. Ella era una Potter y Weasley; durante muchos años, antes de que entrara al colegio, habían pensado que iría a Gryffindor directamente, que su prima Rose sería la que estuviera en Ravenclaw por heredar la inteligencia de la tía Hermione.

Rose así lo creía, Lily también. A Lily le gustaba hacer bromas con sus primos y hermanos, algo que Rose se pensaba, Rose era racional y estudiaba muchísimo cuando estaban en el colegio muggle.

Rose tenia la inteligencia de la tía Hermione, Lily lo había hecho gracias a practicar y leer, su sentido de la curiosidad la llevaba a investigar sobre aquello que le llamaba la atención, entonces comenzó a revelarse la inteligencia de Lily y las atenciones se volvieron hacia ella, sobretodo del tío Percy y del tío Bill con quienes solían tener pláticas sobre temas variados.

Antes solo era Rose la que discutía y argumentaba y tiempo después fueron ambas. Lily se sentía nerviosa ante Rose, ella tenía la lógica que a muchos magos les hacía falta y temía no poder estar a su altura, pero se sintió mejor cuando, a sus once años y recién comprada su varita mágica, logró realizar el hechizo moco murciélago del que su madre era especialista.

Entonces cuando Lily fue seleccionada a Ravenclaw para sorpresa de todos, fue cuando ella decidió alejarse de sus primos y llevar una relación cordial con Rose. No quería competir con su prima, pero su nombramiento como prefecta de Ravenclaw ese año, hizo las cosas más complicadas para ambas.

Rose no fue nombrada Premio Anual y eso la enfureció.

― ¿No te hablan por la relación que tienes con Malfoy?― preguntó Lily con curiosidad― ¿Por qué son primos, por eso?

Helena sonrió y Lily la imitó.

― ¡Eres tal y como dicen! ¡Puedes deducir las cosas tan fácil!― exclamó Helena riendo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta el final de las mazmorras siendo seguida por Lily quien arrugó el ceño.

― Helena, no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti― dijo Lily con seriedad― No es bueno que te comparen con Malfoy solo porque eres su prima, al menos eres mejor persona que él.

― Dices eso porque no lo conoces― replicó Helena con una media sonrisa.

Escucharon voces que provenían del pasillo frente a ellas y se detuvieron al ver de quienes se trataba. Eran Scorpius Malfoy y Liam Nott. Helena se acercó a ellos corriendo y los abrazó a los dos ante la atónita mirada de Lily que no podía creer lo que veía.

Al parecer Helena se acordó de que Lily se encontraba detrás observando, le indicó con un gesto de la mano que se acercara y ella lo hizo quedándose a poca distancia de los dos Slytherin.

Helena miró a los dos chicos con una sonrisa y alzó una mano hacia Lily― Chicos, ella es Lily Potter, una amiga de Ravenclaw.

Lily sonrió levemente ante la presentación de su nueva amiga y entendió que Liam y Helena eran hermanos.

― Al parecer no había de qué preocuparnos, Scorpius― dijo Liam con una media sonrisa dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la pelirroja.

Lily miró al chico Malfoy quién la miró por un momento para después desviar la mirada hacia sus dos primos que no paraban de sonreír. Se encogió de hombros y se recargó en la pared que tenia detrás de él.

Lily se encontró de pronto frente a un enérgico Liam que la tomó por los hombros como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

― ¿Puedo llamarte Lily?― preguntó Liam con una sonrisa a lo que una confundida Lily asintió con la cabeza, el chico miró a su hermana sin soltar a Lily y dijo― De todas las personas que pensé que podrían ser amigos de mi hermana, nunca pensé en ti, la famosa Lily Potter, prefecta de Ravenclaw.

― ¿Famosa?― susurró Lily soltándose de golpe del agarre que Liam mantenía sobre sus hombros.

Ante tal situación, los ojos de los tres chicos se pusieron en ella, Lily se preguntó porqué seria famosa según Liam Nott. No se le ocurría otra cosa más que por la Orquesta de Hogwarts donde ella tocaba el violín, pues había aprendido a tocarlo en el colegio muggle durante las clases de música que le impartían antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

Pero nadie sabía de eso, pues solo la orquesta era utilizada en ocasiones especiales y hasta ese entonces, no había celebración alguna que requiriera a la orquesta, quizá cuando se graduó James del colegio, pero ella no pudo participar porque se había lastimado un brazo jugando un partido de quidditch con el equipo de Ravenclaw como suplente del buscador titular.

¿Entonces porque era famosa?

― Todo el mundo habla de ti. Potter― respondió Scorpius en lugar de Liam quien miró a su amigo con curiosidad pero siguió escuchando lo que Scorpius tenía que decirle a la prefecta de Ravenclaw― Eres la mejor de tu generación, eres prefecta y hermana de Albus.

Lily enarcó una ceja ante las palabras del Slytherin que no cambió su pose despreocupada y mantenía los ojos fijos en un punto del pasillo cercano.

No era lo que esperaba en realidad, pero le alivió un poco. Nadie de la familia Weasley sabía que tocaba el violín, solo sus padres y sus hermanos, quería darles la sorpresa en una de las presentaciones que podía tener la orquesta y el coro de Hogwarts, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no pudo hacerlo.

James y Albus trataban de convencerla de que les enseñara a los demás lo que sabia hacer y que les dijera que participaba en el coro del sapo y en la orquesta, pero Lily, de algún modo no se sentía preparada para decírselos y no por miedo, sino porque tocar el violín solo era un pasatiempo que la relajaba.

Ella quería dedicarse a la medicina mágica o entrar al Ministerio de Magia para trabajar en el Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas gracias a las múltiples investigaciones que realizaba con Lorcan y Lysander, así como las que ella hacía con ayuda de ellos.

― Entonces, supongo que Albus les ha hablado de mí― contestó Lily con seriedad― No suelo ir contando a los cuatro vientos lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida y mis estudios.

Lily se despidió de Helena y se dio media vuelta para ir a buscar a Lysander, cuando la voz de Scorpius la hizo detenerse por un momento.

― Potter, deberías dejar de competir con Rose por todo― dijo Scorpius con una media sonrisa mirando la espalda de la pelirroja que no se giró a mirarlo por un minuto.

Liam le dio un codazo haciendo que el rubio soltara un quejido de dolor desviando la mirada por un momento.

― Lily― murmuró en voz baja Helena mirando a su amiga que se había dado la vuelta con brusquedad.

Lily caminó algunos pasos hasta acercarse a ellos, tomó a Scorpius por la solapa del uniforme con fuerza y lo miró con odio en sus ojos marrones.

Scorpius al ver la reacción de la chica, colocó una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro que podría pasar muy bien por una burlona y miró fijamente los ojos marrones de Lily.

Los ojos de Lily destilaban odio, dolor, rencor y una gran determinación que nunca antes logró notar.

― ¡No hables de lo que no sabes, Malfoy, no creas que porque seas amigo de Albus, sabes todo de mí, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es mi vida!― espetó Lily con brusquedad, soltó a Scorpius empujándolo con fuerza y se marchó del lugar a paso rápido sin mirar atrás.

Lily caminó por algunos pasillos tratando de tranquilizarse gracias al coraje que sentía por Malfoy, estaba tan centrada insultando al Premio Anual de Slytherin cuando al dar la vuelta por una esquina chocó de frente con una chica de cabello castaño rojizo con túnica de Gryffindor.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de su prima Rose que la observaba con preocupación. Rose estaba cargada de libros, al parecer había salido hace algún momento de la biblioteca.

Lily trató de sonreír pero solo pudo crear una mueca parecida a una sonrisa forzada, algo que alertó a Rose.

― ¿Sucede algo, Lily?― preguntó Rose con la voz impregnada de preocupación― Te noto algo extraña.

Lily negó con la cabeza y siguió de largo sin mirar a Rose que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cuando Lily iba a algunos pasos por delante, decidió seguirla para poder hablar con ella, era hora libre y por lo que sabia de Hugo, los de quinto también tenían hora libre.

― ¡Lily, espera!― gritó Rose llamando la atención de su prima menor.

Lily la miró confundida y detuvo su andar para que Rose pudiera alcanzarla. Su prima se acercó a ella con una sonrisa amable y le indicó que la siguiera con un gesto de cabeza, Lily caminó detrás de su prima tratando de descubrir sobre qué quería hablarle pero no tenía idea de nada.

Se sorprendió cuando bajaron las escaleras que llevaban a los terrenos del colegio y Rose se sentó sobre la hierba verde que adornaba los terrenos seguida poco tiempo después por Lily.

Rose dejó los libros que traía a un lado de ella y miró a su prima con seriedad, Lily le devolvió la mirada con expresión grave y alarmada.

Para sorpresa de Lily, Rose sonrió vagamente y dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el Lago Negro que se podía observar fácilmente desde donde se encontraban.

― ¿Sabes?― dijo Rose sin dejar de sonreír y en un tono de voz suave y amable― Hace tiempo que no platicábamos…

― La diferencia de casas es la que nos ha distanciado, Rose― contestó Lily con seriedad mirando a su prima con firmeza.

Rose se volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido― ¿Crees que esa fue la razón de nuestro distanciamiento?

Lily se encogió de hombros, se acomodó algunos mechones de su cabello rojo detrás de la oreja y miró a Rose como esperando una respuesta por su parte.

― Lily, debo serte sincera― dijo Rose haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante lo que tenía que decir― Me preocupa que te hayas distanciado, tú no eres así, siempre apoyabas a James con sus bromas incluso antes de que fueras nombrada prefecta, siempre tratabas de reunirte con nosotros, pero todo ha cambiado y no logro entender el porqué.

― Las personas cambian según las circunstancias que viven, Rose― contestó Lily sin desviar la vista de su prima.

― ¡Debiste de habernos contado! ¡Deberías decirnos lo que estaba pasando!― exclamó Rose con dolor.

Lily cerró los ojos por un momento mientras recordaba el momento exacto en el que decidió alejarse de sus primos. Le había dolido escuchar aquello, le había dolido que la compararan con Rose, que hasta cierto punto, ella no pudo más.

Hizo el amago de levantarse de su lugar pero Rose se lo impidió tomándola por la manga de la túnica de Ravenclaw, Lily se giró hacia su prima con lentitud pasmosa.

― Rose, a veces las personas a tu alrededor tienen una idea distinta de lo que eres y creen que debes ser como ellos dicen que _debe ser_― dijo Lily con tranquilidad al menos trataba de hacerlo, pero poco a poco, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas contenidas― Yo… solo estoy tratando de seguir mi camino, lo que quiero, lo que me gusta… No quiero ser solo una más que pasa por este castillo, quiero ser yo misma.

― Lily.. Quisiera comprenderte pero no logro hacerlo― dijo Rose levantándose y colocándose frente a su prima que a pesar de las lágrimas contenidas seguía con su mirada llena de determinación.

― Hay muchas formas de ser inteligente, Rose― se explicó Lily con una sonrisa apenada― De la persona inteligente puede esperarse algo nuevo, algo que no se conoce o se sabe, y generalmente, aquellos que gozan de inteligencia bucean en lo desconocido y no tanto en los conocimientos.

― ¿Qué estás insinuando, Lily Luna?― inquirió Rose a una Lily que se mantenía seria pero que al escuchar su pregunta, se sorprendió al verla sonreír.

― Rose, tu y yo somos muy diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo similares― contestó Lily sonriendo con tristeza― Tú eres la mejor de tu generación, eres una excelente bruja y todos te tienen en gran estima… Yo soy la mejor de mi generación, pero nuestros caminos son distintos.

― ¡Lily, eres prefecta!― exclamó Rose con sorpresa, sin creer en las palabras dichas por su prima― ¡No pude acceder a eso, ni soy Premio Anual! ¡Tú has logrado cosas con las que ninguno de nosotros contaba!

Lily apretó los puños con fuerza y se alejó algunos pasos de su prima― ¡Porque toda la familia pensaba que tú lograrías todo eso, Rose, no yo! ¡No es tan fácil aceptar que nuestra familia está decepcionada porque tú no fuiste nombrada Prefecta como tus padres y tampoco Premio Anual y que, en cambio, yo pude hacerlo!― espetó Lily con enojo, sus ojos marrones brillaron de furia , algo que alertó a Rose.

Una seria de pasos acercándose a ellas las hizo detener su discusión y girarse para ver quienes eran los que habían llegado.

Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza al mirar a su hermano Albus mirándola con una expresión preocupada mientras intercalaba sus ojos verdes entre Rose y ella. Junto a Albus iban Hugo, Lucy, Lorcan y Lysander.

Todos miraban sin entender lo que pasaba entre ambas chicas que se encontraban bastante alteradas, o al menos Lily por su respiración entrecortada.

― ¿Qué está pasando?― exigió saber Albus mirando a ambas primas que no se dirigían la mirada una a la otra― Lily, ¿Puedes explicarme?

― Tranquilo, Sev, solo hablaba con Lily sobre su extraña actitud que ha tenido con nosotros desde hace tiempo― contestó Rose en lugar de Lily quien la miró de manera inquisidora.

Albus miró a su hermana que respiraba entrecortadamente, algo le decía que no era normal esa actitud de Lily, pero no le preguntaría porque cuando estaba enojada era peor que su madre así que se mantuvo callado mientras pensaba cómo resolver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lily se pasó una mano por el rostro con desespero y salió corriendo de ahí no sin antes coger sus cosas.

En los terrenos, se habían quedado Albus y los demás junto a Rose que al ver desaparecer a su prima menor, se soltó a llorar abrazando a Albus con fuerza.

― Albus, esto se sale de control― habló Lysander acercándose a los dos primos Weasley que se mantenían abrazados― ¿Cuántas veces te dije que los tíos pensaban que Rose es la tía Hermione y que Lily era como Victoire?

― Lily sabe algo, Albus― dijo Rose hipando gracias a las lágrimas que había derramado― Algo escuchó en casa, algo que le ha dolido en el alma…

― Lo sé, Rosie― dijo Albus soltando un suspiro― James y yo habíamos hablado de eso antes de que iniciara este curso… Temíamos que algo así pasara…

Cuando algo llamado destino se cruza en el camino, solo queda la opción de elegir uno de los caminos que muestra. A veces es necesario tomar una decisión por dificixl que esta sea, porque el camino que se escoja puede alejar a aquellas personas a las que se ama.

Lily decidió por si misma tomar un camino distinto al que la tradición de su familia le dictaba. Querer ser reconocida por su apellido no era lo que buscaba, muchos lo hicieron antes que ella.

Sus padres, sus hermanos, sus tíos, sus primos, sus abuelos. Cada uno de ellos tenia su propia historia y la habían formado por ellos mismos gracias a las circunstancias que encontraron en el camino que tomaron para llegar a ese destino.

Lo tenía claro, quería a su familia, buscaba su bienestar sin importar lo que sucediera, Lily podría ser prefecta de Ravenclaw, la mejor de su generación, pero lo que nadie sabía era con los problemas que tenía que enfrentar día con día. Ahora ella quería construir su propia historia.


End file.
